I'll Be Waiting
by animelover789
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? What happens if Shinigami-sama made her Hiro's weapon after the Excalibur issue? What happens when She finds Hiro getting beat up once again by Black*Star? This story will start with Hiro finding Excalibur and wielding him. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I shall do a Hiro and Oc fanfic! There are two stories that inspired me to write this one. Their names are Holding Out for a Hero and Koi Shiyo. Read them when you get the chance!

Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? What happens if Shinigami-sama made her Hiro's weapon after the Excalibur issue? What happens when She finds Hiro getting beat up once again by Black*Star? This story will start with Hiro finding Excalibur and wielding him. Hope you like it!

So here it is: I'll be waiting...

I'll Be Waiting...

* * *

**Hiro's POV**

Now that I have Excalibur, I will Rule the DWMA! Everyone would bow before me! I thought as I walked up the stairs to the ever symmetrical DWMA. The two idiots, Death the Kid and Black*Star waiting patiently at the top.

"Yo, Hiro What the hell took you so freakin long to get here?! Black*Star yelled. Death the Kid just said that Him and Black*Star wanted a fight against me and Excalibur. "Whatever." I said as I got in fighting stance.

**Sakura's POV**

I was just walking up the stairs to the DWMA, but then I heard two crashes. I ran up to see some blonde guy beating up a boy with black hair and three stripes on the right Side of his hair. The other, had blue hair and a star tattoo. They Were getting beat up terribly. I want to help, but I'm new here and I don't have a meister. Instead of watching the fight I went to the Death room, because Shinigami-sama called me there. Let me give you a quick introduction of myself: My name is Sakura Hinayoshi. I am at Death Weapon Meister Academy because of certain... Issues. So here I am- The Death Room.

"Hello, Sakura-chan come in!" Shinigami-sama said. "You don't have a weapon yet, but I'm sure a spot will be available soon!" "Thank you, Shinigami-sama. I will be on the look out for a partner." I said as I walked out of the death room. As I was walking down the halls I again saw the blonde boy. This time, he was strutting with Excalibur getting a bunch of praises. I don't start school 'till next week so I just went to my apartment.

**Next week**

Finally my first day at the DWMA! I said cheerfully. I went to look in the mirror and see how I look. I was wearing a purple camisole with a white mini skirt. I put my naturally pink hair -Which reaches my shoulders-in a ponytail. I could not wait to get to school! Shinigami-sama told me I had to find a partner today. Hopefully I find someone who can match my soul wavelength. Well, off to school!

**DWMA**

As I was walking through the halls, I saw that blue haired guy again bullying the blonde I saw last week. I don't know what, but something told me to help him. "Hey you, back off and leave him alone." I said calmly "NO, WHY SHOULD I!?" "Ok then." I smirked. I did a backflip into the air and a cherry blossom pink beam shot out oh my hand. As soon as I did that he went flying. I turned to the blonde one. "Are you ok?" I questioned. "I'm fine..." He answered "What is your name?" "Hiro." ''Well, see ya around Hiro!'' I yelled as I ran off.

''This is our new student. Her name is Sakura Hinayoshi. She is a weapon, but she doesn't have a meister...Yet. Sakura, you can sit next to Hiro.'' Said Dr. Stein. I nervously sat beside Hiro. I heard whispers like Is she really meisterless? Hiro needs a weapon- Why don't she be his new weapon?

''Class dismissed'' As soon as I heard that I bolted out the door only to trip and fall on Hiro himself- Just my luck.

* * *

A/N

Did you guys like it? Should I continue?


	2. Just Great

**Disclaimer: Yep, I totally own Soul Eater. That's why Excalibur exist. Because I wanted it that way. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

**I'll be waiting**

My eyes widened when I saw the position we were in. I was under him and it looked like I was being pinned down by him. I scrambled up to my feet then blushed 53 shades of red. I looked around and saw that people were staring, So I did the first thing that came into my mind; Flee. As I was running I looked back to Hiro who had a confused look on his face.

After I fled back to my Apartment, I went and threw myself on my bed. Slowly, I started to fall asleep... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Grrrrrrrr" I howled before getting up to go answer the door. When I was tired, you do not wanna mess with me. I opened the door to find... Maka Albarn. I heard her name a lot today in class so yeah...

"Excuse me Sakura, but you forgot your things at school" She said politely  
"Thanks" I muttered "Your welcome! See ya at school!" And with that she ran away. I just went and sat on the couch after she left and grabbed my MP3 player. I listen to music when I'm stressed out. My dream was always to become a singer when I was younger. I started to Listen to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I'd try to speak out_  
_Felt that no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I pray_  
_I could breakaway_

_I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, Take a chance, make a change, and Breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and Breakaway_

And with those lyrics I fell into a deep dark sleep.

I awoke to see darkness. Everywhere. Like it was engulfing me. I looked in front of me to see a witch with blue hair grinning at me. Before I passed out I could hear her say something about "Soon... Very soon..." I shot up from off the couch then realized I was late for school. "Shit!" I threw on my clothes then sprinted to school. I finally made it and burst through the classroom doors.

Everyone was giving me the Seriously-your-late-on-your-second-day look. I nervously walked to my seat next to Hiro. I felt his intense gaze on me as I kept playing with my hair. I was not even listening to what Professor Stein was saying.

"Class Dismissed."

I was so happy to hear those words because Hiro had been staring at me all day. I ran out of the classroom before anyone could even stand up from their seats. As I ran home, I suddenly stopped. I felt a presence. An evil one. A Kishin. I turned around and there he was getting ready to slash at me. I closed my eyes as I prepared for the worst...

Only to open them to see a soul where the Kishin was. And there stood Hiro.  
I stared at him for a loooooooong time then finally said "Stalker." He paled "I-I'm not a stalker." "Ok then, how did you find me?"

Silence

"I thought so."

"So you don't have a weapon huh?" I said breaking the silence. He nodded.

"Then could you be my pa-" I started "I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME COMMONERS!" Blackstar shouted while Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patti came over.

"Great.." I mumbled and just walked away. With Hiro chasing after me. And he tripped over some random banana peel that just HAPPENED to be there. And then he fell on top of me. Again. With everyone watching. But this time, I also fell on soul, who fell Maka, who fell on Kid, who fell on Tsubaki, who fell on Liz who then fell on Patti. We all tumbled to the ground. I bet your wondering why Blackstar did not fall.

Well, when he was supposed to catch Tsubaki from falling, he just side stepped and let her fall. Kid just had a nose bleed along with Soul, and Hiro. Guess why? They saw under Maka's and my skirts. And when I told them to move but they just stayed. So I used my Cherry Blossom beam on them. Pitiful Fools. They should learn their place.

"Tell me when Hiro wakes up. Bye Maka, Tsubaki." I said as I waved goodbye. "Bye Sakura-chan!" They said in union.

* * *

**A/N**

**I wanted to ask a very important question... You don't have to answer but... Can you guys-**

**Excalibur: FOOL! HOW DARE YOU ASK A QUESTION? I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO ASKS QUESI- HELP!**

**That's better. Anyway I need a beta! Any volunteers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this EVERY chapter? Oh well. As I said before, I do not own Soul Eater. If I DID I would make every thing in Death the Kid's mansion asymmetrical.**

**In this chapter, Sakura runs into someone from her past. What does he want with her?**

* * *

I'm finally on my way to my apartment after the small... Accident earlier today. Wait a minute. I forgot something, something important.

My Bag!

I ran back to where everyone was. They were all gone since it was getting very dark. I spotted my bag, picked it up and departed back for my apartment.

Only to stop in the middle of walking. I felt another presence, only this time, it wasn't a Kishin's. This one was different. It somehow felt familiar.

"Who's there?" I quickly yelled. I heard a snicker. "My my, your as cautious as ever my dear Sakura." He stepped out of the shadows and when I saw who it was, I gasped then yelled, "YOU!"

"How dare you show your face in front of me again after what you did, you bastard!" I screamed while attempting to use my beam. He was starting to get angry."So what, can't I visit my favorite sist-"

"Don't call me your sister, Baka!  
That did it for him. "Shudup! I just came to see if your life was a living hell, stupid! I am going to enroll in the DWMA and make sure it is, mom's orders!"

"Whatever, just don't interfere with me or my friends" I glared at him fiercely. "Or else" And with that I ran off.

In the comfort of my apartment, I curled up my bed and fell asleep. .

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Wahhhhhhh!" I screamed while falling off my bed. "Gotta get ready for school!" I said cheerfully. I then remembered last night. "Oh yeah" I said gloomily. I once again sprinted to school. I could not believe my eyes when I got to the classroom.

It was him.

"Class, we have a new student, Mitsuri Kagarashi. He is a transfer student from some other school." Stein said sounding bored. I took my seat next to Hiro as I glared at Mitsuri. All of the girls except me, Maka, Tsubaki and Patti were swooning over him.

"Hm." I groaned. Hiro leaned over and whispered teasingly,"Is somebody jeeeaaalloouss?"  
"Shut up Hiro, I am not jealous."

"Class, shut it and pay attention." Stein said. No one listened to him. After five minutes he gave up and rolled out the room. I looked around me. Now Maka, Tsubaki, and Patti were swooning too. Heh heh. All the boys looked jealous except Hiro.

I just got up and left pulling Hiro along with me. I let go of him out side of the school and finally said, "Hiro, Will you please be my partner?" He scratched the back of his head then said, "No."

Silence

"No?! What do ya mean No?!"  
"Relax, I was just kidding, Sure I'd like to be your partner. But, if you sneeze a lot, you can forget about it"  
"I don't sneeze that much so don't worry." "Good." He replied. "Of to the training field!" I yelled excitedly. I ran to the training field with Hiro right behind me.

"Let's practice your weapon transforming." Hiro said with confidence. "Sure."

I transformed into a long sword with a curved hilt and peach outlines. I looked so cool! "Cool, Our soul wavelengths match perfectly!" He said as he threw me into the air...

But forgot to catch me. I fell right onto the dirt. I was unleashing an aura that says do that again, and I'll kill you myself. I transformed back into human form.

"Hirooooooooooooo." I said scarily."Y-yes?" "Don't do that again... Please."  
He looked surprised. "What? Were you expecting me to say 'Hiro, go buy me a sandwich', Right?" "Yes."

"Then you spend way to much time with Blackstar." We both spent on minute of laughing. I suggested that we go back to school to see if Stein is back yet, he agreed.

Turns out Stein wasn't there but Mitsuri was. He was walking toward Hiro with a sick, twisted grin on his face. Behind his back was a knife. Wait a second. A KNIFE! I jumped in front of Hiro to block the Knife attack. It worked. Only now I was bleeding to death. I'll kill that bastard!

I woke up to see myself in the nurses office. Before I blacked out I heard, "Only fools would risk their lives for another." From my one and only baka half-brother Mitsuri. I hate him!

Ever since he killed my bigger UTsister I've despised him, and vowed to protect the ones I care about from that monster people call my brother. But then again, It was my mother who caused all of this. That witch!  
She put that stupid curse on me. Every New Moon, I become Ruthless and will destroy any thing I spot.

Mitsuri never used to be this way. He was just a normal brother until that witch came into the picture. He used to be kind and loving to everyone. She put a curse on him aswell, He loves to kill and will if he gets a chance to. But why haven't he killed me yet? He's more powerful than me, anyway.

Well I guys I should explain why girls were swooning. My brother is a year older that me; he is 17 and I am 16. He has pure white hair that, of course, is natural and azure-colored eyes. His hair is also shoulder lenth, spiky hair.

I rose up from the bed and looked around. I saw a sleeping Hiro on the a chair fast asleep. Beside him, taped to the chair, was a note. It read,

Dear Saku-chan,

By the time you are reading this I must be sleeping. Did you know that when your asleep, you can still shoot that beam from your hand!? Yeah, I used the beam to beat your brother to a bloody pulp, but don't worry, I did not kill him. Thank you for saving me, I owe you my life!

Sincerely,  
Hiro

My eye twitched. "Saku-chan..."  
"DON'T CALL ME SAKU-CHAN, BAKA!"

* * *

A/N

Wahahahahahaha! How was this chapter? And yes, her and Mitsuri's mother is a witch. I will try to update every week. See ya!


End file.
